User talk:Pascal5333
My ideas in Stick ranger Volcano Volcano entrance volcano 1 volcano 2 volcano 3 volcano 4 volcano village lava tunnel 1 lava tunnel 2 lava tunnel 3 magma cave volcano 5 volcano 6 lava oasis volcano 7 volcano 8 fireland 1 fireland 2 fireland 3 geyser of lava volcano 9 fire pyramid Bonus after fire pyramid Lavaland (not fireland) Big crater lavaland 2 lavaland 3 geyser of lava 2 lavaland 4 big crater 2 lavaland 5 lavaland 6 lavaland 7 big crater 3 geyser of lava 3 geyser of lava 4 big crater 4 lavaland 8 geyser of lava 5 big crater 5 lavaland 9 lava pyramid the link to the ideas and combined Poisonshot Pascal5333, we work together because my ideas were stolen by him. Accidentally. Volcano My ideas in powder game Triangle 3 Players Camera Black hole and white hole seawater item wood item snow item thunder player Elastic glue laser wheel zoombie radiation meteor copy,paste... and cut! grass smoke TNT teleportation portal life bar gravity, on/off food gold brick milk chocolate milk chocolate magnet- magnet+ Pascal5333 00:14, November 13, 2010 (UTC) _ _ _--- /|*|\ ---_ _ _ Pascal5333 Tissue I like Tissue for a solid.The poisoner 17:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I like also is a new state of matter named solid-powder!The poisoner 18:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) good idea! 18:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ 18:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) About Spark Please give your disprove of my conclusion that Spark is a Powder at the Talk Page instead of changing the SoM of Spark without giving any reason. Ivan247 04:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) spark is a hybrid, not a powder _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ 18:31, December 24, 2010 (UTC) That's NOT a proper reason, like I ask you why are you a boy/girl and you say because I'm a boy/girl. Please discuss this at the talk page before doing any modification. Ivan247 03:31, December 25, 2010 (UTC) My reason is in my FIRST blog of my life, this blog is erased by YOU. Spark is a mix of 2 states gas: not affected by the gravity (It can by dragged, like a powder) plama: his movement by itself Is a mix of this states, is a hybrid! I do not understand why YOU have deleted my FIRST blog in my life. _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ 13:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Restored. Ivan247 13:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you very much! _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ 13:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Fire? What fire head? Ludicrine 00:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Is that: HAY. Sign your posts, first off. You can have Byser but GIVE ME CREDIT! If you want to make good monsters, talk to Poisonshot. I only sell pets. Anyway, I think your ideas are good, but you already have the sprites and info, so why not just make them an your own? They could be bosses or something. Ludicrine 23:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Is surrealist, the surrealist, for me, is not for the bosses or ennemies, when I have heard the good monster project, I had an idea.Also, why you have accept the Peace good monster? Is a HankGuideDude good monster!! _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 23:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : That's what adoptables are for. Just like Poisonshot did with Forelly. HankGuideDude 13:14, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : Make your own adopt enemy.I do not would other pet than created by me.The poisoner 21:50, January 24, 2011 (UTC) What I mean is that your ideas are really good, but a little farfetched. I don't try to stray too must from basic species/head parings. If you want, I could put those in... something. I don't know. Ludicrine 14:21, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Problem The "Crab" species is also Poisonshot's idea._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 22:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) You could put the words "My version" in to differentiate the two of them. Same with the "Cloud" head. Also, the "Wyvern" species looks more like a flying fish._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 23:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC) *Well then Pascal, I would like to point out that these are my versions of those ideas. I never said that they were my original idea. Also, I don't think that I ever really looked at his page, it doesn't matter. If two people come up with the same idea at about the same time, and neither of them had any contact with the other, then it isn't really copying, now is it? Also, for "Wyvern" to be a flying fish, it would need to have a triangle for a tail, not the comet thing. One last thing: Your Stick Ranger "Pillow" head is too wide. All of the Stick Ranger heads fit within a 16x16 pixel area when they are drawn with lines that are one pixel thick.-- ''page/ '' 01:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S.- I editted your grammer for you. Pillow I can use it?It have great idea for enemy with it.The poisoner 00:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) What is this ennemy? The name, and, I pass the pillow if is a good idea and if I can use this image in my Wiki Stick Ranger Français! Why? Hey, I don't ever speak French! Yo hablo poco español, but I don't speak French! Seriusly, think about who are going to ask before you ask them to help.-- ''page/ '' 02:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) HELLO. Okay. I'll lift your ban, but make sure to check with me first before changing the Pet Store page. It's my User Page, so what you did was technically vandalism. Just don't do it again, okay? Ludicrine 21:37, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sorry How to make a template? I need templates for my french Wiki. NO MORE. Pets. Due to your ban from all of my pages, Byser has been confinscated. LD 17:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) This Has to Stop Okay, look man, this is not cool. You are vandalizing pages, using things without permission, and causing havoc all over the wiki. If this does not stop, on the sake of my friends, I WILL have you banned, are we clear? Okay then... some people. ZoshiX 23:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) anyway, I did not come anymore, I was only involved in some votes, taking pictures (sorry) and ask for help for my wiki. I find a Wiki with too many people, it become boring, they are mistaken in the names we know who does what, finally, it's chaos! I thought you do not get angry at this point. So it's okay, I'm not going on 'this wiki', but you can not banish the leader of a Wiki, I stay on my Wiki, and this is worse! At worst, I'm told that these ideas !!!!! If you still is picking to remove these ideas, I can always protect the page !!!!! sorry Hello! About the Long Thunder Staff Hey, I saw you made some use on my Long Thunder Staff in the French wiki. But you made the picure of a priest holding the staff wrong! Here's the correct one. Ivan247 14:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok Template:LostMarbles Why do people find it so hard to provide a simple reason for nominating an article/template for deletion??//???/? By the way, LD wants to know why his template often has a deletion template carelessly slapped on there. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 21:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Volcano ideas I can use your volcano ideas for Io planet (if NNW and/or SR123 agree)? Is for the grounds and ennemies, also for some names of levels...:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 17:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 12:19, March 1, 2011 (UTC)